


Pretend That Everything Is Alright

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Hell, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s last night before they go after Lilith and the hellhounds are suppose to come for them. Sam and Dean both don’t want to face that tomorrow will most likely be the last time they see each other again and tonight’s the last night they’ll have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend That Everything Is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Promp on tumblr: Wincest plot idea, randomly- "Kiss me hard before you go". The boys are about to be separated, via either college or Sam taking a 'break' or pre-Hell, and they have one last desperate night together.

Neither of them were talking about it. What was there to even say? That by this time tomorrow Dean would be in Hell? They weren’t avoiding the elephant in the room, just neither of them wanted to ruin the last night. So they did what they always did to enjoy each others company. They climbed into the Impala, blasted music that Sam complained that he hated and drove in search of someplace abandoned to drink a few beers and stare at the sky.

It was different, though. As Metallica poured out of the speakers too loud for either of them to actually enjoy, Sam didn’t complain or go to turn it down as he usually did. No, the younger brother stared out the window into the dark completely silent while the older one stared ahead. Fingers gripped too tight on the steering wheel. This was suppose to be relaxing, however it was everything but relaxing.

It didn’t take long for Dean to find a dirt road that lead to the woods. Following the trail and taking a few more turns before they finally managed to find a field that was so far from society and their lives that it would be surprising if either of them could remember how to get out. Dean didn’t care, though and Sam wasn’t complaining about getting lost. The car was pulled into park and the headlights shut off, but music continued to play. They sat in silence a few more minutes before they both climbed out of the car at the same time. It wasn’t intentional, but being together for as long as they had? They were picking up on doing things at the same time. Usually Dean would stop and glare at his brother, but tonight wasn’t about their brotherly bickering. It was completely different.

Sam moved to the hood, finding the same place to sit as he always did. Dean on the other hand moved to the trunk, pulling out a bag as well as the cooler. Setting everything down beside the front wheel on the driver’s side, Dean reached into the cooler and pulled out two beers. It took no time for him to pop the caps off. Despite the lingering thought between the two of them, the seriousness of everything, Dean had enough in him to still try to be a jerk to Sam by tossing both the caps at him. The first one barely missed hitting Sam in the nose, enough to catch his attention. When Sam turned his head, the second one cracked him right between the eyes.

“What the hell, man?” Sam grumbled, shooting him the best bitch face he could work up. All it did was cause a dumb smile to grow across Dean’s face and a light laugh out of his chest. “Dude it was an accident. I was trying to hit you in the head.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean climbed up onto the hood and took the offered beer. They sat in silence and stared up at the sky. Their shoulders barely touching, nothing that would seem out of the ordinary.

Sam had finished his beer first and was climbing off the hood when he caught something going on with Dean. The way he was staring longingly up at the stars and.. his cheeks. Tears were pouring down. He froze completely in front of the Impala and didn’t realize he was staring at Dean sitting there crying to himself until he noticed Dean wasn’t looking at the stars anymore, but at him.

“Dean..” Sam started and immediately the older Winchester was shaking his head. “Don’t Sam.” His voice was quiet, but cracked slightly. Instead of going for the second beer, Sam moved to lean over the Impala. Hands grabbing his brother’s knees and sliding him down. Of course Dean resisted a moment before he finally let himself be pulled and found himself wrapped in Sam’s freakishly long arms and pressed against his chest. Dean didn’t do anything for a moment, just held on to his beer and let it settle into him before he dropped the bottle, arms wrapping tight around Sam. His face buried into the jacket his brother was wearing as he felt the tears break more.

Sam wanted desperately to tell Dean it was okay, that everything would be fine and that tomorrow night they’d find themselves at Bobby’s, laying in bed together and his hand over Dean’s mouth to try to shut him up so that Bobby wouldn’t know what they were really doing. That’s what he wanted to do, but even deep in his gut he knew tomorrow wasn’t going to offer them that and Sam was just as terrified as Dean was. So instead Sam did the only thing he knew he could do and that was make quiet hush sounds with his lips pressed against Dean’s ear while he stroked his brother’s hair.

They stayed there for what felt like hours. Dean wasn’t sure and Sam had lost count of time. When it sounded and felt like Dean had finally calmed down some, Sam pulled away. Bright green eyes covered by the redness from the tears stared back at him. A long finger trailed across Dean’s jaw and the urge to lie was almost overwhelming, just to take that heartbreaking look out of his brother’s eyes for a moment. So he did the only thing he knew that would help.

Sam bent forward and pressed his lips gently against Dean’s. It wasn’t anything like their usual kisses. No hunger, need or pure tension rolling between them. Gentle, soft, sympathetic even. Dean pressed back into it, deepening it more than Sam had intended it to be. Both of Sam’s paws of hands found places to cup Dean’s cheeks as he pressed forward. Mouths slowly working against each other, teasing and tasting with every light brush and in the back of Sam’s mind he knew why he was being so gentle. He was trying to memorize everything he could. The taste of Dean’s lips, his mouth, every little detail stored away to memory.

There was a soft sigh coming from Dean’s mouth and the sound sent blood rushing straight to Sam’s groin. Forcing himself to let go of his brother’s mouth and tongue, Sam pressed his forehead against Dean’s. His eyes closed, almost afraid to look at those green eyes again to see that fear lingering in them. He wasn’t sure if Dean knew it or not, but he could see every defense and guard his brother had built up completely gone. Sam used to long to see that, but now it just reminded him of how vulnerable Dean really was.

“Sammy..” The sound of Dean’s voice pulled Sam straight out of his thought process. Leaning up slightly, he forced his eyes open to see Dean’s eyes were actually closed. His hands had moved from being wrapped around Sam’s back to clinging to the collar of the jacket. “Yeah?” Sam asked quietly, almost afraid his voice was going to let out more than he wanted it to. Dean didn’t say anything though. He kept perfectly still with his fingers tight around the fabric and Sam’s hands on his face.

“Dean.” It came out more firm this time. “Look at me.”

Eyes popped open at the command and he stared back at Sam. What Sam expected to see was there, but hidden underneath there was no denying exactly what Dean wanted. No, what he needed right now. The night might have been chilly, but Sam didn’t seem to care as he unzipped the jacket and tugged it away. Dean’s hands had moved to his own jacket, pulling it off and letting it fall behind him onto the hood.

Hands were moving too quickly for either of them to realize what they were doing. Dean was pulling Sam’s shirt off and Sam’s hands were unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. For having been doing this for almost a year, it was almost like the first time. Too many hands, too much trying to happen at the same time and Sam even ended up falling on the ground while he was trying to pull his pants down.

It immediately lead to Dean bursting into a fit of laughter, a dumb smile growing across his face as he stared down at his brother. “Have a nice fall, Sasquatch?” Sam shot him a glare before standing back up. The rest of Sam’s clothes made a pile on the ground except for his boxers and he helped with taking Dean’s off. This time more carefully, pulling Dean’s boots and jeans down to the pile. Hands roamed slowly up his brother’s calves, across his knees and to his thighs. Light touches that sent shivers through the older Winchester or it could have been the chill hanging in the air. Given another time, Sam would have probably been the one to bitch about one of them getting sick over something like this.

His mouth found Dean’s again, his teeth taking his bottom lip between to lightly nip and suck. Dean’s hands began sliding up and down Sam’s sides, able to feel the goosebumps that were surfacing. Neither of them acknowledge the cold, though. Sam’s hand slid higher up though, under the fabric of Dean’s boxer briefs until he could feel the hardness of his cock. The touch sent a quiet gasp from Dean’s mouth that Sam eagerly caught with a hungry kiss.

Long fingers wrapped around Dean’s length as he slid his palm up and down slowly. Dean’s nails dug into skin and trails down Sam’s shoulders and back, leaving behind light pink lines in the process. His hips jerked forward slightly, too eager for more than what Sam was offering to him already. Sam’s mouth trailed away from Dean’s finally, sliding down his jaw to his neck. Small nips and licks lead over Dean’s collar bones as he worked his way lower. His hand slid out of his brother’s boxer briefs and moved to hold on to his hip instead. A quiet whimper escaped Dean’s lip which only brought a light laugh from Sam.

Sam paused briefly at Dean’s nipple, his tongue brushing against the nub before biting it lightly. The groan that came from Dean only made a smile come across Sam’s lips. As much as Dean hated to admit he enjoyed his nipples played with, Sam knew he liked it. It was a dirty trick he’d pulled in the past just to get back at Dean for endlessly teasing him. His mouth moved away and lower. One large hand pressed against Dean’s chest to push him back and he moved with ease.

Dean’s hands moved to the long brunette locks of hair, hands burying into them as Sam moved lower and lower at a tauntingly slow pace. There were soft, quiet sounds coming from him. “C’me on.” He complained, trying to encourage his brother to stop teasing. Sam glanced up at Dean’s navel to see his brother watching him. “‘M getting there. Chill out.” Though really, Sam was trying to stretch it out as long as he could. Taking his time as kissing, licking, tasting every part of Dean that was offered to him, stashing it all away to memory; but he wasn’t going to tell Dean that. Dean didn’t need to know he was trying to lock away every little bit of him as he could because the day would come, and Sam knew it would, that he wouldn’t be able to remember the exact sound Dean would make when he ran a tongue over one of his nipples, or the feel of Dean squirming under his touch.

When he finally reached the hem of Dean’s boxers, Dean was practically humping into the air for some type of friction and the sight of it sent a painful surge through his own cock. Seeing Dean so desperate, but not trying to force him to actually get on with it.. It did things to him that he didn’t know was possible. Pulling the fabric away and tossing them to the pile. “Fucking car is cold.” Dean complained, though he showed no sign of actually moving to get off of it.

Sam was on his knees now, lightly pulling at his brother’s knees to come further down the hood. It took a little effort on Dean’s part, but he was finally at the right level with his elbows propping him up to gaze down. Sam pressed feather light kisses to the inside of Dean’s thighs and managed to get the immediate reaction of his legs spreading further apart. If someone would have told Sam a year ago that they’d be doing something like this on a regular basis.. he would have laughed. If someone would have told him Dean would be the one out of the two of them to actually be a bottom, he would have been convinced they were possessed, but here Dean was already spreading his legs eagerly awaiting some kind of attention.

His mouth moved higher, licking a slow trail until he reached Dean’s balls. Stopping, he glanced up to see Dean watching and breathing hard before he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, not breaking eye contact. This was the part he loved seeing. The way a hushed moan would escape his brother’s lips before he tilted his head back and his chest would heave with heavy breaths. Just as expected, it happened. His mouth stretched across the width of his brother’s cock as he slowly worked down, his tongue running across the head and flicking against the slit before going lower.

The sounds coming from Dean were still quiet and he knew Dean was trying to be quiet. Why he wasn’t sure. They were in the middle of no where, no one was going to find them, but that’s how it always was. Dean would always start out trying his damnedest to be quiet, as if Sam didn’t know just how loud his brother could, and would, get by the time they moved on to the main event. He could taste the pre come dripping slowly out as he fell into a lazy rhythm. Too slow for Dean’s approval, but his brother wasn’t complaining or trying to shove his head further into his groin. That was a sign in it’s own. For being a bottom, Dean was fucking pushy and demanding.

After a few minutes, Sam pulled his head up and wiped the slobber off his chin. Dean had moved from sitting up to laying back on the hood completely. Sucking two fingers into his mouth, he covered them completely before pulling them out. His hand slid underneath Dean, wiggling his fingers between his cheeks before Dean finally caught the hint to raise his hips. Pressing one finger against his entrance, his mouth moved back to his cock once more. The sounds coming from Dean were slowly getting louder, but he could still hear the resistance in the tone. Come on, De. Stop holding back.

Finally his finger slid past the bundle of muscles and slowly he worked up to the second knuckle. The movements were careful, teasing and agonizing slow. Dean’s legs fell wider apart and his hips moved eagerly, trying to dive himself deeper into Sam’s mouth only to push back into the finger to get him deeper. His finger slid mostly out and he worked his second one in, managing a loud gasp to come out of Dean’s throat followed by a moan once his fingers finally hit the nerves he was searching for. That’s it. Just like that. Sam kept glancing up, watching Dean’s face the best he could with each movement he made.

He could feel the tightening of muscles as Dean grew closer and closer to his orgasm and despite his mouth being wrapped completely around Dean’s cock, a wicked grin tried to grow. Right before Dean reached it, Sam pulled his mouth and fingers away. “Oh god you asshole!” Dean complained loudly, his breathing fast as his eyes closed. “You love it.” Sam laughed to himself as he watched once more.

Dean was pissed, there was no denying that. His hands had moved to rub his eyes as he finally felt the pressure begin to subside. It wasn’t the first time Sam had ever pulled that trick on him. The first time he had actually punched Sam for it and his brother wore the black eye he received proudly for a couple weeks. Sam pressed a light kiss on the head of Dean’s cock before he stood up to steal one from his brother’s lips, which only lead to him getting his bottom lip bit harshly. Sam winced, but didn’t react other than that. “Did you bring the-” He was cut off immediately with Dean nodding his head, “Yeah it’s in our bag by the cooler.”

Sam couldn’t resist the grin at the idea the idea Dean had already been planning this. It shouldn’t have surprised him, Dean was usually the one prepared just in case. Sam moved over to the side of the car, finding the bag and quickly going through it before he found the bottle of lube and a condom. He stood there, staring at the two of them a moment before glancing at Dean, who’d began rubbing himself and fondling his balls. They’d both agreed at the beginning of this that they were going to be careful, mostly Dean’s insistence considering his sexual history. The last thing he’d ever wanted to do was accidentally catch something just to pass it to Sam.

Swallowing hard, he dropped the condom and moved back to the car to push Dean’s hands away. “No touching.” He warned only to get a glare from Dean. “Yeah well, if you’d stop being a fucking tease..” He stopped talking when he noticed what Sam was holding..or well, the lack of what he was holding. For a second they stared at each other and Sam was fully prepared for the bitching that was going to come just like all the other times he’d tried to sneak no condom, but it never came.

“You just going to stare at me all night?” Dean finally asked. As hard as both of them were trying to avoid exactly what the night meant, the lack of comment about the condom spoke volumes to Sam. Dean wasn’t going to be straight forward and he knew it. Still, he didn’t waste anymore time. Sam’s boxers slid down and he covered himself with the lube, his fingers jerking himself off a moment before he moved forward. Dean slid lower on the hood, his legs wrapping around his brother’s waist while Sam lined himself up. The head of his cock pressing against the muscles and for a moment he felt bad for not prepping Dean more, but the thoughts immediately shot out of his head when Dean’s hips pressed down and he slid in with a gasp.

Dean winced and his breath caught a moment as the intrusion. Sam pressed forward, burying himself slowly into him until his hips met flesh. Both of them froze while Dean adjusted and began wiggling under him. “Come on.” Dean complained and for a moment Sam almost forgot that this would be the last time they would be doing something like this. Sam bent forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s, partially to shut him up. Again.. Dean was the most demanding bottom he’d ever been with.

His hips pulled back slowly before snapping forward, pulling a slightly pained moan out of Dean. That’s what you get for being so damn impatient. Sam thought as his lips worked against Dean’s. It didn’t take long for the pain to disappear and pleasure begin to grow. It was slow movements, slower than Dean wanted, but oddly more intimidate considering the fact Sam was fucking his brother on the hood of their dad’s car. Of course he knew Dean wouldn’t ever think of it that way and the odd fetish his brother had with the Impala? That wasn’t a secret to anyone.

Tilting his hips slightly as he moved into a faster rhythm, Sam finally hit the right spot that sent a loud moan from Dean’s chest. “Oh god, right there.” He groaned as he pushed his hips down onto Sam’s, desperately seeking that again. This time each thrust hit the spot.

Sam moved slightly, his arm wrapping under Dean’s waist to hold him still while his other hand laid flat on the hood beside Dean’s head. Dean’s hands moved across his brother’s body, grabbing and digging into anything he could sink his fingers into before one hand settled on the back of Sam’s neck. Both of them were sweating and moaning[Dean’s moans easily louder than Sams’s by that point]. Sam’s head had moved to bury into his brother’s neck and shoulder, licking and biting at just the right places that always made Dean seem to turn to putty in his hands. “So beautiful.” He whispered into skin as he sank deeper into Dean with each thrust.

There was a sound that came from Dean that Sam hadn’t heard before and his head tried to lift up to look at him, but Dean’s arms were wrapped tight around his shoulders to prevent him from moving. Dean’s face was buried into Sam’s hear and he quickly realized Dean wasn’t moaning absent curses anymore like usual. Instead all he could hear were heartfelt apologies.

It took a few tries and almost dropping Dean completely before he managed to get out of the death grip around his neck to see his brother was crying again. It took almost a full minute for him to register that Dean was crying..during sex. “De?” He whispered, his thrusts stopping as he bent forward to press a light kiss on his brother’s lips.

Dean brought a hand to his face to try to brush the tears away with little luck. “I hurt you?” Sam asked quietly, already beginning to pull himself out. Dean’s legs tightened around Sam immediately and pressed himself down hard on Sam’s cock, pulling a moan out of the both of them. “No.” He finally managed to spit out and shaking his head. “I just.. I’m sorry for everything.” Maybe it was wrong to drag this conversation out while they were fucking, but Dean and Sam both knew it was only a matter of time before it came.

“Baby, don’t…” Sam whispered, kissing him again. “Don’t call me baby.” Dean shot back as usual, though his heart wasn’t in it for once. Sam’s hips had began moving again, slower than before and purposely trying to drag it out as long as they both could go. Sam knew full well that the exact same thing was running through Dean’s mind now.

There were rules they both had established in the beginning and it felt like they were all beginning to break. Always use protection, no crying, and the last one… The last one Sam couldn’t stop himself from breaking. Pressing another soft kiss on Dean’s lips as he rolled his hips into Dean’s, he whispered quietly almost hoping Dean was too distracted to pay attention to anything, “I love you.”

Of course it didn’t go unnoticed and he fully expected to be punched or pushed off. Instead Sam got a weak smile and kiss pressed against his lips, a nod and Dean whispering back, “I love you too.”

It really was going to be their last night together.


End file.
